Un Nuevo Comienzo
by Anzu-Watanuki
Summary: Melanie Rose viaja de América a Domino City para comenzar una nueva vida, lo que no esperaba fuera que cambiara tan radicalmente...¿Quien eres tu?, !Tu no eres Yugi!..¡¿Que carajo pasa aquí! Basado en el Manga de Yugioh


Un nuevo comienzo

En el Aeropuerto de Domino City, una chica de largos cabellos color rubio y ojos color azul, miraba de un lado para otro buscando algún letrero con su nombre. Recién había explorado un poco Japón y aun no comprendía del todo el idioma y para su mala suerte los pocos japoneses que se cruzó en el camino apenas escuchaban que hablaba inglés y se alejaban nerviosos.

— _¿Qué no se suponía que el inglés era el idioma universal?, ¡Puras mentiras!_

De entre toda la muchedumbre logro distinguir un pequeño cartel con su nombre, se acercó con rapidez a la que parecía ser su guía, al notar a la chica extranjera la mujer que sostenía el cartel la miro con duda.

—Por una casualidad tú eres la señorita…Rose….Melina—Pronuncio su nombre en inglés con algo de dificultad la japonesa

—Melanie Rose ó Rose Melanie, ¡Gracias por venir!—Practicando su poco lenguaje y recordando que los japoneses anteponían primero el apellido.

—Mi nombre es kuroma Mio, espero que hayas tenido un buen viaje—contesto con más confianza

—Eh…sí, claro—tratando de responder nerviosamente, ya que solo entendió algunas partes

—Sígueme por favor, te mostrare donde vivirás aquí en la ciudad, y como puedes llegar al instituto que elegiste por el intercambio— explico sonriente la Guía, sin notar la cara de total confusión de la extranjera.

—Es…está bien

Melanie siguió a la mujer a las afueras del aeropuerto, después de una media hora de recorrido en coche llegaron al Instituto de Domino City, Mio le explico un poco la historia del edificio y también algunas cosas sobre los horarios y libros que necesitaría comprar, Enseguida de eso fueron a unos departamentos muy cercanos al instituto ubicados cerca de un parque.

—¡Esto me gusta más!—observando el grande espacio verde desde su ventana— Gracias por ayudarme Mio

—No te preocupes Melanie es mi trabajo, tienes mi número registrado por si necesitas alguna otra cosa

—Te lo agradezco bastante, estaremos en contacto entonces—se despidió sonriente la rubia

Cuando se quedó completamente sola en el departamento, se ducho y se puso ropa más cómoda para salir, llevando consigo su preciado Violín. La principal razón de dejar América fue para dejar atrás su pasado y comenzar de nuevo en un lugar tranquilo, donde nadie la conoce, ni nadie podría juzgarla.

— _Solo espero que todo salga bien_ —Musito preocupada

Llego al parque que vio desde su ventana y coloco el estuche de su violín en una de las bancas, observo desde su lugar a los niños que jugaban sonrientes y con un poco de inspiración tomo con delicadeza su instrumento, colocándole en posición para empezar a entonar su melodía preferida: invierno.

El arco se movía frenético sobre las cuerdas, pero sin sonar mal o caótico, dando paso a la melodía invierno, Melanie cerro sus ojos captando con más atención las notas que entonaba y el sentimiento que debía transmitir, su gorro salió volando por un fuerte viento y dejo de tocar.

— _¿Dónde está mi Gorro?—_ mirando por todas partes tratando de ubicarlo

—Dis-disculpa….esto es tuyo

Una voz algo insegura y tímida se escuchó a sus espaldas acompañada de unos leves golpecitos en su hombro, Melanie volteo encontrando a un chico a su parecer un poco más bajito que ella, el chico de extraños cabellos en punta tenía su gorro en sus manos.

— _¡Mi gorro!, gracias por traérmelo_ —Tomando el objeto de las manos del más pequeño

— _De…de nada_ —susurro algo avergonzado— _Esa canción que tocabas…_

— _Se llama Invierno es de Vivaldi y una de mis canciones favoritas….¿Cómo te llamas? Y espera un momento…..¿sabes hablar inglés?_

— _Mi abuelito es arqueólogo, muchas veces tiene que hacer expediciones en el extranjero y lo acompaño en algunas de ellas, por eso aprendí un poco_

— _Sorprendente, al fin alguien con el que puedo comunicarme bien_ —suspiro aliviada

— _Me llamo_ Yugi—regalándole una sonrisa tímida a la chica

— _Mi nombre es_ Melanie—acercándose a la mejilla de chico depositando un beso fugaz— Es un placer conocerte.

Yugi se puso rojo inmediatamente y toco su mejilla, la extranjera trato de averiguar porque el nerviosismo de su amiguito y enseguida cayo en cuenta.

— _Wahh, discúlpame!, No recordaba que aquí no se saluda como en estados unidos_

— _No…No te preocupes, solo me sorprendiste bastante, y… ¿vas a ir a algún instituto?_

— _Tengo pensado ir al Instituto cerca de aquí por comodidad, mi casa queda cerca y no me perdería tan fácil_

El rostro de Yugi se ilumino por unos instantes, para sorpresa de Melanie quien sonrió en forma cómplice.

— _No me digas que asistes en ese instituto_

— _Si, llevamos apenas una semana de clases, no te has perdido de mucho_

— _Solo te pido que me tengas paciencia y puedas ayudarme, se muy poco de japonés y adaptarme será un gran reto_ —Resoplo con frustración

— _Te ayudare en lo que pueda_ —viendo por casualidad el reloj del parque— _Ya tengo que irme…_

— _Descuida, de todos modos nos veremos pronto, Regresa con cuidado_

— _Nos vemos después Melanie_ —agitando su mano

— _Bye, Bye!—_ levantando su mano a modo de despedida

Tan pronto como Yugi desapareció de su campo de visión, la rubia se estiro con pereza y guardando el violín en su estuche se dirigió a su departamento a desempacar y empezar a arreglar su nuevo hogar.

—Creo que…no será tan malo después de todo—musitándolo en japonés

El lunes llego y la joven se apresuró para llegar antes al Instituto, desayuno unos Hot cakes y un vaso de jugo de naranja, se encontraba vestida con el uniforme que consistía en un saco rosa con bordados color blanco, camisa de manga larga, falda tableada color azul, calcetas largas de color blanco y por ultimo moño del mismo color que su falda. Melanie recogió sus largos cabellos rubios con una cinta del mismo color que su falda y moño.

—Ugh!, en América nos dejaban llevar ropa normal, voy a tener que acostumbrarme a usar esto—Se encogió de hombros resignada.

Salió de su departamento con su maletín y su inseparable estuche de violín, cerró con llave su departamento y salió rumbo al instituto. Mientras camino al instituto Yugi junto a una chica muy guapa de cabellos color chocolate y ojos azules platicaban muy animados sobre el misterioso regalo que el más pequeño recibió.

—Así que ya casi terminas el rompecabezas que te dio tu abuelo

—Solo falta un poco más y estará listo—respondió sonriente

—Lo conseguirás Yugi, yo sé que puedes lograrlo—Le sonrió animada

—¡Gracias, Anzu!

Tiempo después ambos amigos estaban sentados en sus respectivos asientos, esperando las indicaciones de su profesor, Yugi saco uno de los tantos juegos en su mochila en lo que su profesor llegaba, justamente iba a empezar a jugar y el profesor llego a tomar la lista del día.

—Creo que nadie falto el día de hoy y para mí gran sorpresa Jounouchi y Honda llegaron temprano—

Los mencionados se avergonzaron lanzándole una mirada asesina al profesor quien ni siquiera se inmuto, tomo un gis y empezó a escribir en el pizarrón.

—El día de hoy se une a nuestra clase una nueva compañera, ella viene de Estados Unidos así que trátenla y ayúdenla para que se sienta más cómoda

La clase empezó a murmurar sobre la nueva alumna, algunos emocionados, otros con sorpresa, pero el más emocionado era Yugi al entender de quien se trataba.

—Pasa por favor…

La puerta corrediza se abrió dando paso a Melanie, quien miro con nerviosismo a sus compañeros de clase e identificando inmediatamente la singular cabellera aliviándola un poco.

—Mi nombre es Melanie, Rose Melanie….Un gusto conocerles—tratando de sonreír lo mejor que podía.

—Señorita Melanie, en esta clase tenemos la costumbre de hacerles preguntas a los recién llegados para que puedan conocerse mejor y puedan integrarse a la clase—Dijo el profesor

—¡Me parece bien!, …creo—Lo último lo susurro para sí

Varios alumnos levantaron sus manos, algunos llenos de curiosidad, el profesor señalo a una chica pelinegra al fondo de la clase.

—¿Tu cabello es rubio natural o teñido?

—Es natural….mi tía tenía el mismo color de cabello

—¿Qué te impulso a venir a Domino City?—Pregunto Anzu amablemente

—Llevaba un gran tiempo queriendo conocer Japón, y el programa de intercambios en mi instituto lo facilito bastante

Varias preguntas distintas llegaron después de la de Anzu, los compañeros preguntaban con más confianza sobre sus diversos gustos, sueños e intereses, todos menos Yugi el cual se sentía opacado por sus demás compañeros.

—Eso fue suficiente, Señorita Melanie tome asiento al lado del señor Motou por favor

Al escuchar su nombre, Yugi levanto su mano para que Melanie pudiera identificarlo, la rubia sonrió ampliamente al reconocerlo sentándose enseguida al lado de su amigo.

—Hey!, Nos volvemos a ver

—No pensé que estarías en la misma clase que yo

—Querías preguntarme algo, ¿no?

—Te… gustan los juegos….

—¡Por supuesto!

Todos los alumnos vieron con sorpresa que aquellos dos ya se conocían, sobre todo Anzu y un chico de cabellos castaños y fríos ojos azules.

—¿Qué hace esa chica aquí?


End file.
